The will to live
by Shiva-Knight
Summary: Davis is going to commit suicide. a certain pink haired girl tries to stop him. chapter reloaded and edited.
1. Suicide

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I wish I did any way, damn it where are those dragon balls when you need them..  
  
Me: this is a dami not a Daikari  
  
Davis: what now you have dami?  
  
Me: and your point is what?  
  
Davis: well I don't see how me and Mimi can be together.  
  
Me: *whistles innocently* ( I can't whistles in real life, well that's author power for ya)  
  
Me: cough/suicide/cough   
  
Davis: o_0 …SUICIDE!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!!!!  
  
Me: oh nothing…  
  
Davis: I hate suicide fics, especially when I'm the person committing the suicide!!!   
  
Me: even through I'm a Daikari fan, I have to make it…. it…it…a-a takari fic!!!! Nooooooooo!!!! They world is doomed!!!!  
  
Davis: well be right back, just read the fic.  
  
Me: (running around stealing stuff) the world is ending I'm going to spend as much time having the time of my life today before we all die!!  
  
Davis: (sweat bead on the back of his head) (running after me) got to get him and stop him , Ja ne!.  
  
  
  
Takes place 8 years after the defeat of Malomyotismon.  
  
Davis: T.K. is with Kari, Jun hates me, my parents don't really care about me because their always looking after Jun and not me, Tai and Sora are engaged and they didn't tell me, Joe is going to graduate from medical school and nobody told me, Matt and Jun are going out on dates and nobody told me, Koshiro and Iori have opened a huge computer company and nobody told me, Ken is not my friend anymore, because he and Miyako are too busy with each other to notice me, and their going to get married soon and nobody told me, Mimi got back here and is staying at her aunt's and nobody told me, and this really sums up that they don't care about me anymore so I don't really want to bother them anymore so I know what I have to do. They never knew I found out, they think I'm just this lucky carefree idiot who doesn't notice anything. I knew that they were to together but they thought I was, too stupid to see it. I catch things they can't see. But they don't care about my insights, my advise, they brush it off like it was nothing, then when T.K. comes up with the same plan they talk likes it a brilliant idea and they say that how come I couldn't come up with any thing smart like Takeru, their perfect little Takeru. After the defeat of Malomyotismon we started to drift apart, cause we never had anything in common except we had and liked digimon. Also besides the fact that we're digidestined. We pass each other from time to time, we say hi but that was it and after that they fail to acknowledge me. Sure I saved their lives a lot of times putting my own life before theirs, but they would just probably say they could have found a way out anyway. (A/N: this is not really true but I needed something believable so that Davis had a reason to commit suicide, sorry for all you Davis lovers, too.)  
  
  
  
The spiky haired boy with a tan vest, black shorts, black shirt, and tennis shoes is heading to the bridge that connects the island he is at and the next one. Cars are zooming by, barely taking another glance at this depressed kid walking along the bridge. He walks to the middle of the bridge and stares at the sea below him thinking about the ways he could die. "there are too many people to witness this act, I have to go some where else", Davis thought.  
  
Days later… late afternoon, early evening.. About 6-7 P.M.  
  
The same kid is walking to the mountains trails, waterfalls, are falling off, fruit and plants are lush and abundant. But he just hikes up the trails to the fence that blocks off the cliff, opens his backpack to reveal a big wire cutter, and snaps the fencing. He walks through and looks down the cliff it most have descended down hundreds of feet. "This is where I'll end it all by my self and nobody to watch. I always thought I would go out in blazing glory" Davis chuckled, "go out in a blazing glory, could have done that years ago" he thought, smiling  
  
Unknown to him a certain pink haired girl is hiking on the same trail as him. Mimi chatted to her self "uh, how did my aunt convince me to take this hike in the first place, oh well might as well I need the exorcise." She spotted the boy staring out off the cliff and behind him an open back pack next to it a pair of wire cutter, and the fence in pieces. Two words came to her mind as she recognized the boy "Daisuke" and "Suicide" flashed in her brain. Mimi runs up to try to stop Daisuke, "Davis don't do it!!" Mimi shouted out in concern. Davis turns around to see Mimi running up to him, "Mimi stay back it's not safe." Davis calmly said, but with a hint of distress.   
  
"Davis don't do it think about what your doing and what will happen when you die!" Mimi yelled at Davis. "I know what will happen they will all come to my funeral all sad faced, but inside they are rejoicing in their hearts that no kid will annoy them any more" Davis whispered, feeling hot burning tears falling down his cheek. "that's not true Davis!" Mimi tried to counter, but what he said, had some truth behind it.  
  
Davis is solemn faced, "Mimi I'm warning you to stay back, I don't want you to fall down this cliff." Davis gets ready to jump off the cliff, but feel a pair of hands around his waist pull him into a hug and them moving back and falling over. "Mimi what are you doing?" "Davis, don't do this." Mimi muffles through tears and cries. "Why are you doing this Mimi?" Davis asked Mimi, "you're my friend and I don't want to lose you Davis, I care too much to lose you as my friend" , sobbing when she couldn't say anymore.   
  
This hit him like a ton of bricks, Mimi was here and she didn't want him to die, he thought they all wanted him to die. Yet Mimi's words gave him a little hope to live and carry on living his life. Then he heard a cracking sound. "CRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK" oh no the cliffs edge was breaking off because of the extra weight. (A/N: they reason it's cracking is because of the extra weight, the thinness of the cliff and the sun evaporating all the water from the cliff making it very dusty and flaky.  
  
"OH MY GOD THE CLIFF IS BREAKING OFF!!!" Mimi shrieked. They rushed to the more stable part of the cliff, but Mimi was too slow and the cliff broke off, and she fell. "I'm going to die" she thought, memories flooded through her mind, she felt a hand grab onto her hand. Mimi looks up to see, Davis trying to pull her up. "Davis let go and live your going to be pulled down with me". "There's no way in hell, I'm letting go of you Mimi, you gave me enough courage to live, and carry on my life there is no way I'm letting you die now!! Mimi told Davis. "Let go you still have years to live I already experienced my share of life you still have to live yours!!" Davis is pulling her up now her head is above the cliffs edge. Mimi feels that she is slipping "Davis let go it's too dangerous." Mimi screamed. Davis felt her hand slipping away, "NOOO!!!! I will not let go!!!!" Davis roared, a gold light erupted out of his chest and gave him the power to pull Mimi over back onto the cliff.  
  
Mimi was panting really hard of the dilemma she was just through, " Davis, thanks for not listening to what I said earlier about letting go." Davis smirked, and gave his goofy happy grin, "No prob I knew that you wanted to live with that glint in your eyes". "huh what's this?" Davis asked, "humm, let me see" Mimi leans over to look at what was Davis looking at. It was a tag and crest, inside of it was… the crest of miracles!!. "So this was what saved our lives" Davis said, that broke the silence. Mimi looks away but feels a soothing warmth coming from the sky. She turn to see the sunset. "Oh look the sunset!!" Mimi squealed, as she stares out because of this incredible sight.  
  
Davis unconscious wraps his arm around Mimi's neck and places his chin atop her head. (A/N: sorry for this height confusion in my fic Davis is about 3 inches taller than Mimi). Mimi notice this but doesn't seem to mind about this and stares out to the Sunset.  
  
The Sun is setting and you see it's crimson haze falling and resting to the earth the purple and orange skies are a majestic color of the setting sun. But the center piece of it all is the great giant orb of light that is responsible for this view. But if you look closely enough, over near the cliff, you can see a pink haired girl in the lap of this spiky haired boy and the boy cross-legged with his arms around her and his head a top of hers.  
  
  
  
Me: (stops stealing stuff now that's it over) whew that was my first chapter in this Dami fic.  
  
Davis: What there's going to be more!!  
  
Mimi: what you have a problem with that Davis?  
  
Davis: well I .. I mean (Mimi gives Davis a puppy eyed look) no I have no problem with this fic.  
  
Me: 0-0^ sure  
  
Anyway flames I will laugh at because I'm still new at this fic thing and also that it will have no lemon. I'm only 13 damn it!! So any thing else.. no… then I'm going to work on my other fics, Ja Ne. 


	2. Revision

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Me: hi welcome to chapter 2 of my Dami.  
  
Me: Davis….DAVIS!!!! ( I shout out to find him)  
  
Me: (finds Davis, Mimi, Kari, and Sukuri in a corner having a little snog )  
  
Me: as much as I like this site we have to get on with the chapter.  
  
Me: ( shakes Davis) hey Davis wake up, wake up.   
  
Davis: (soft snore)  
  
Me: Mimi, Sukuri, and Kari are naked in the bath tub.  
  
Davis: (stirs a little, but doesn't wake up)  
  
Me: Dang thought for sure that would wake him up. Guess he's not perverted at all.  
  
Me: (thinking…5 mins later…)  
  
Me: I got it!!!  
  
Me: (whispers in Davis's ear) Hey T.K. is with Kari, Mimi is over at Matt's house, and I'm going to create a new char for Sukuri to be with….  
  
Davis: (wakes up so suddenly that I fall backwards) whoa! There is no way I'm going to let this be a Mimato, Takari, or Sukuri/OC.   
  
Mimi, Kari, and Sukuri: humm (wake up groggily) what happened?  
  
Mimi, Kari, Sukuri: (look around them, and blush when they find themselves snuggled really closed to Davis, who was already a wake)  
  
Davis: this is very awkward. (completely forgetting the argument)  
  
Me: Ooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk on with the fic!!!!! (point my hand out, like on a ship)  
  
one week later, at a karaoke bar  
  
Davis and Mimi were falling out the back door as the waves of crowds carried them to the back door entrance. "Whew that was fun!" Mimi gasped as she tried to regain her breath from the dodging and pushing people, "yeah that is something I don't want to do again" Davis laughed (A/N: he's wearing the same clothes as Yusuke in the movie). "Well well now what do we have here?" a man asked menacingly , his face looked scarred and the clothes he were wearing looked as if he had come out of a gangster movie. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" the man said as 2 more men backed him up from behind, blocking the entrance from this ally way.  
  
"You don't scare me" Davis said, "well now lets just see about that" the 2 man said. Mimi had never seen Davis fight and she though that neither had the other digidestined, "well I'm about to find out" she pondered as she was about to witness the fight. "Mimi stay back" Davis warned, "Ok" was all she could muster.   
  
The first 2 men charged out and tried to punch Davis in the gut, but he dodged those attacks with ease, then the first man kicked out suddenly, with the second man with an upcoming chop attack made Davis fall and slam into the ground with a bruised cheek, "Damn that hurt" Davis seethed through his clenched teeth, the third man reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife.  
  
The first 2 men now had their arms protecting their faces, and by the way the were standing you could tell that they had lots of fighting experience, this time the first man did a flying jump kick, while the other did a sliding tackle. "aww crap" Davis thought, but found a little flaw, the man in the air was a bit too high for the kick to go full contact, so he positioned him self and did a full 360 horizontal turn in midair catching the top mans leg barely and slamming him down the bottom, and hitting the other man on the bottom, but also causing harm to him self.  
  
"Damn it!!" Davis sweared. The two men we're on the ground un-conscience, Davis smiled a bit then spit out some blood form his mouth. He got back in to battle stance that looked like if you move too close that it would strike any second. The last robber stampede towards Davis. At last moment he veered of and stabbed Mimi in the chest , " Mimi NO!!" hollered Davis, he hit the man on the side of the head, making him collapse onto the ground.  
  
Davis picked Mimi up from the ground into his arms lovingly, and sprinted to the nearest hospital. "Damn it Mimi don't die!! Don't die on me now!!!". It started to rain (A/N: typical huh) the rain mingling with his tears that were flowing freely down his cheek. The wound was open and blood was gush down her side and seeping into her shirt and trickling down her side and onto Davis's shirt. Mimi just looked at Davis's face as he was running, "are those tears?" she thought, but her head was getting fuzzy, "must keep awake" she chided herself but it was no use, she blacked out.  
  
Davis dashed into the hospital, and past everybody as they stared at him and the figure that was huddled up against him. He got to the front counter and shouted " GOD HELP MIMI!!!" she stared at him for a second then at the girl that lay clutched in his arm. She hesitated for a few more seconds and snapped out of it. Dialed on the phone talked quickly, as four people cam in with a stretcher, and pulled her out of his hands, and onto the stretcher.   
  
Davis hastily got next to the stretcher and went down the hall way. But one man broke free of the group and stopped him, " no one allowed, except family" the man told Davis, "I'm her boyfriend.." Davis yelled out loud, then stopped realizing what he just said. "Well then, hurry!" the man just smiled after that. Davis swiftly got back to the stretcher and went the rest of the way.  
  
Davis got to the surgery double doors, then stopped as another pair of men stepped out to stop him. "No one admitted except doctors and nurses" the told him in a dull monotone voice. Davis just stared, then ran to the side window. The were cleansing the wound that she had on her chest. He blushed a little ( you know why). After about an 1 hour of surgery and stitching, the doctors exited the surgery room, one split off from the group and went towards Davis.   
  
"She is ………..  
  
  
  
Me: you were so close to hearing what he was about to say hahahaha!!  
  
Davis: hey S.D.99 what dose happen?  
  
Sukuri: yeah what happens?  
  
Kari: are me or any of the other digidestined going to find out?  
  
Mimi: will every got to kiss Davis?  
  
Davis: o_0 …..  
  
Everyone (except Mimi): …….. What?  
  
Mimi: ^0_0 forget it.  
  
Me: well you have to read the next chapter to find out what happens.  
  
Me: well you have to get me lots of reviews for me to continue.  
  
ME: Ja Ne (hey that rhymes!!!) 


	3. Returned

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Me: this is the third chapter to my dami fic.  
  
Davis: if you finish this it'll be your first one.  
  
Me: yeah I'm a beginning author.  
  
Mimi: so what happens to me?  
  
Davis: well we…(gets muffled by me with a hand)  
  
Me: shut up Davis!!  
  
Davis: or what?  
  
Me: I won't put you in my best fic ever made…. Which is pretty bad compared to most fics like Psycho G's Fic Digimon 02: endgame…. you know which one I'm talking about right?  
  
Davis: you can't leave me out of that one!!  
  
Me: you'll find out what I'm talking about when I post my fic up.  
  
  
  
"She is going to live, but the lost of blood will be a minor set back for her recovery." the doctor said. Davis sighed in relief, " thank you doctor" Davis replied, "no need, if it wasn't for you she would have suffered a more severe circumstance" the doctor smiled. "You're very lucky to have a girl like her, take good care of her now, she'll just stay here for a week or so until her blood starts restoring" the doctor alleged. Davis just bowed his head, then thought about what he said a few hours ago…  
  
flash back  
  
"I'm her boyfriend!!!!!!" Davis yelled.  
  
end of flash back (not much of a flash back, huh)  
  
"Guess I have to go" Davis thought to him self. As he left the hospital he wondered how the others would act if they knew what had happened, Matt would have probably stopped Mimi from being hurt in the first place, and Tai too. "Ummm sir please wait" a nurse called behind him. "Yes?" Davis answered. "Well the girl…Mimi is starting to regain conscious so would you please follow me to offer support. "yes sure" Davis said.  
  
As he treaded down the silent hallway, he noticed that some of the pictures looked familiar, as he inspected them closer he found a child, a face that looked extremely well-known, then observed that the child was him. "wow this was the hospital I was born in…how ironic" he concluded in his mental exploration the place were he started was where he had to endure one of the hardest things in his life time. " were here sir" the nurse informed him.  
  
Davis entered through the door into a bright room. In the center was Mimi with many tubes leading from some unidentified packages of medicine, and a heart monitor next to her measuring the heart beat. Her eyes were closed as he stared at her beautiful face, in the light she looked like an innocent angel that shouldn't be here, but in heaven.  
  
Davis continued to stare until Mimi stirred a little, and started to lift her eyes reviling he soft pink pupils (review me if I'm wrong I think her pupils were pink) she smiled a little and glanced at Davis, their eyes locked for a split second as the petty nurse left, leaving them alone. Davis slowly walked over to the chair nest to the medical bed. He put his hand on the side of the bed near hers, she shifted her hand onto his and grasped his, making Davis squeeze back, reassuring her that he would be her for her until the end of the grueling time for her.  
  
"Davis what happened?" she asked, as she didn't remember how she got here in the first place, Davis remembering every detail retold the moment when she was attacked until the moment he got her…leaving out the part about him being born here. He let all of the things he told her sink in, "lean closer" she murmured, Davis leaned closer as she caught him off guard with a kiss to the lips. He felt her lushes lips upon his. Going deeper and deeper until he broke it off, both panting slightly form the lack of air during the kiss, then blushing a crimson red, with the realization hitting them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: Well this is going to be chapter 3 of my dami fic.  
  
Me: I hope that his was a satisfying chapter.  
  
Me: if your hoping for a lemon….for get about it, but if somebody else wrote it for me I would post it was a lemon chap, in my fic, oh and if you email it please make it out to surgedragon99@yahoo.com  
  
Me: well this is good enough, Ja Ne. 


End file.
